


Shadows

by Shinku130



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Thor (Marvel), Science Fiction, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Team as Family, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: People fear the shadows. They fear the coldness of those dark, isolated places where the Lost are never Found again. And yet, for Tanith Schaefer, the Shadows were where she found her dearest friends...
Relationships: OC/?
Kudos: 2





	Shadows

_ Falling. She was falling for what felt like an eternity. But it was only a few seconds. Pain flooded her senses. Tanith knew that she had hit the ground hard as her breath had left her lungs in a rush. Agony sang through her body. Her legs, her hands and arms. Everything  _ **_hurt_ ** _. Tears trailed down her chubby cheeks as she looked up toward the hole that she had fallen into. Just her luck that she was tiny for an eight-year-old. If she’d been bigger, she might not have fallen through the hole all the way. _

_ “Tony? Tony! Help! Tony, I am down here! Big brother?” she called out as loudly as she could. “Brother?! Can you hear me!? Please!” _

_ When there was no answer, she pushed herself up and moved over to lean against the cave wall that was closest to her. She leaned back against the stone and wrapped her arms around her legs. She began to sob loudly. How were they going to find her now? Stupid Tony and his stupid big-brained head. Wiping her eyes on her sleeve, she shook her head. Yeah, it was his fault for saying such things, but did she have to run out like that? Mom and Dad had warned her that the woods were dangerous at night and... _

_ Suddenly a strange hissing sound filled the air. She started and quickly adjusted her skewed glasses, squinting in the direction the hissing came from. Thankfully, the moon was full and the sky was clear of clouds, so she had  _ **_some_ ** _ light to see by. There was nothing there. Nothing but a large tunnel opening that seemed to be the only way to get in and out of where she had fallen. Did she stay put? Mom always said that if you get lost, you should stay put so people could find you easier. But the hissing was getting louder. Despite the pain caused by moving, she curled up into a ball and closed her eyes.  _

Don’t be dangerous. Don’t hurt me. Please don’t hurt me, _ she thought desperately. A moment later, she heard a voice… that wasn’t a voice… but... _

“ _ Boss?  _ **Boss!?** ”

She blinked, clearing the memories from her mind before turning to face the person who was talking to her.

“What did I tell you, Nicole,” she said in a calm tone, “about calling me that. I am retired and no longer your boss.”

Nicole Fury had been her right hand when she was still in the business. The tall mocha-colored athletic-looking woman walked over to where Tanith was sitting on her porch. Her light brown hair was puffed out in an afro-like stay as she sat down next to her. Nicole’s hazel eyes looked her over and she let out a small chuckle.

“You’ll always be boss to me, Tanith,” she said with a smile. “So how’s life out of mercenary work? How’s Dutch doing and little Melina, too?”

Tanith looked over at her, dark brown eyes meeting soft hazel. Tanith smiled after a moment of silence

“Eventful,” she responded. “Being here in Central America is good for us and for King, too.”

“Which reminds me, the locals don’t seem to mind a large ass Alien coming in and out of the village,” Nicole said, waving her hand toward the village in question. As soon as Tanith had said his name the large, black alien entered the village moving with the agile grace of a hunter.

“They got used to him a long time ago. So what brings you here? You are not one to leave your cushy job in the government offices,” Tanith said teasingly. She frowned when she noticed that Nicole’s demeanor had turned serious. Her eyes narrowed questioningly as she waited for Nicole to respond.

“I have been hearing that the big wigs are looking into old files dealing with ‘ **_them_ ** ’ and I wanted to give you and Dutch a warning about it,” Nicole said in a soft, but firm tone. “As well as to tell you to look after yourselves.”

Tanith nodded her head.

“Noted-” she started.

However, before she could say anything else, a sudden happy scream filled the air. A young girl was running toward them, laughing happily.

“Mama! Mama! Help me!” the girl called out in a cheerful, screechy voice, “Grandpa Dutch gonna get me!”

Tanith turned her full attention to a young six year old running their way. Her black hair was pulled up into two pigtails that were mussed up by both the wind and her playing around. Behind her was an older, bulky and well-built man. The man had light brown hair and blue eyes, and he stood at about six-foot-one, towering over her daughter like a mountain. Despite his muscled bulk, the man was quick. He caught her daughter with a playful roar and lifted her into the air, causing the little girl to laugh joyously.

“So... why haven’t you ridden the silver fox yet, boss?” Nicole asked with a sly smile, nudging Tanith’s arm with her elbow.

Tanith looked over at her from the corner of her eyes and raised a brow at her friend and former employee.

“Are you talking about the man I see as a father?” she asked in a dry tone.

Nicole snickered softly and shook her head.

“Hey now,” she said with laughter in her voice. “You can’t blame me for thinking that. I mean back when you first started our little mercenary band of rejects, we all thought you and him got married and had a kid.”

Tanith rolled her eyes and adjusted her glasses. She pulled her dark brown hair into a loose ponytail and watched as Melina squirmed about in Dutch’s hold as the two approached them. She smiled happily at the sight of the pair.

“Nicole! It’s good to see you again!” Dutch said as he handed Melina over to Tanith.

“Mama! Grandpa Dutch showed me how to fish!” Melina exclaimed loudly as she sat on Tanith’s lap.

“Good to see you as well, Dutch! I trust Melina is keeping you on your toes?” Nicole asked with a small grin.

Dutch let out a chuckle. 

“Always,” he said with an answering grin. “She is a little ball of energy.”

Tanith smiled as she looked at her daughter as she fiddled with her tousled hair. King decided at that point to appear near them. The Xenomorph stood at roughly twenty-five feet tall. As such, he completely towered over them. Hells, he towered over the house! He let out a soft hiss, almost as if he was trying to get Tanith’s attention. As soon as Tanith looked at him, he nudged his large head against her which made her laugh. Melina giggled, almost falling out of Tanith’s lap at the nudge.

“King! King!” Melina chanted as the large Xenomorph turned his head to the little six-year-old and let out another hiss.

“Be careful King,” Tanith cooed softly to the large creature. “She’s fragile.”

Dutch let out a scoff and he pulled out a cigar from his jeans along with a lighter. He lit up the cigar and took a few puffs of the smoke before closing the lid of the lighter. After putting the lighter back, he pulled the cigar away from his lips.

“Fragile,” he said, his tone ringing with amusement. “If anything, she takes after you in the toughness department. She’s growing up strong.”

It was then that Tanith could feel the same tingly sensation from when her mind first connected with King’s.

**_*Small human. Good hunter. Good protector,*_ ** his thoughts rumbled against her own. 

Tanith allowed a small smile to appear on her face.

_ *That she is. My friend,* she thought back. *Thank you for being her protector as well.* _

Tanith turned to look at Dutch and raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue to explain what he meant by that comment.

“When we were fishing earlier a couple of punks tried to mess with us at our fishing spot earlier,” he said with a huff of laughter. “Just as one of the punks started to trash talk you, little Melina decided it was a good idea to punch him right in the dick. Before he could do anything to her, well… I thought he needed to cool down, so I threw him in the water.”

Once he was done telling the story, Tanith looked down at her daughter.

“Melina,” she said, tone both serious and filled with amusement, “where did you learn that?”

Meilina beamed up at her mother with pride.

“Grandpa Dutch!” she said, making Dutch wince playfully and hold his chest as if struck. “He said that if I can't reach the face or anything else to punch them down there cause it would hurt them!”

“Grandpa Dutch, huh?” Tanith stated dryly as she lifted her head and narrowed her eyes at the man in question.

Nicole began to laugh in the background as Dutch playfully glared at Melina, who giggled.

“You weren’t supposed to tell your mother,” he said, wagging a finger at her. “Now I’m in trouble.”

Melina giggled again.

“I’m sorry, Grandpa!” she said, not looking sorry in the slightest.

Tanith simply shook her head with amusement before looking over at the sun slowly began to set. She shifted and Melina hopped off of her lap. Tanith stood and brushed her pants off before turning to the others. 

“Alright, enough of that now,” she said with a smile. “Behave yourselves. We need to start dinner. Nicole, do you mind watching Melina while Dutch and I make dinner?”

Nicole grinned and nodded her head. Her friend picked Melina up, causing the little girl to cheer.

“Yay! Aunty Nicole’s girl time!” Melina shouted, causing Dutch to shake his head. 

Melina giggled and hugged Nicole. The two of them went inside. Tanith turned to the two remaining males and crossed her arms playfully. 

“You!” she said, voice teasingly stern. Dutch pointed at himself and looked at her with wide eyes. “Yes, you Dutch. Once you finish that cigar, you’d better get inside and join me in the kitchen. Consider it punishment for teaching Melina how to punch men in the dick! King? If you don’t mind, would you go hunting? We’re running low on meat. Please don’t cause too much of a panic.”

King let out a small, screeching roar of approval.

**_*Yes. Hunting good. Keep human hive safe. Fed.*_ ** he rumbled in her mind.

“Yeah yeah,” Dutch said with a laugh. “Go on. I’ll be in there when I finish my cigar.”

Once Tanith was out of sight, Dutch let out a puff of smoke. He turned to King and reached out to gently patting the large Xenomorph on the head gently.

“Never would I have thought I would be back here,” he said softly, looking around the small village. He turned to look at the jungle surrounding the village, his eyes going distant for a moment before he shook his head and turned back to the Xenomorph, giving him another pat. “Nor would I have grown used to you being around.”

King growled softly as if saying he agreed with Dutch. Sadly, the Xenomorph couldn’t talk to the old soldier like he could Tanith. Dutch shook his head in amusement and turned to look at the horizon. The pair watched the sun disappear in the setting horizon. Dutch eventually tossed his cigar on the ground and used his boot to snuff it out. King let out a last, screechy roar, this time louder than before, signalling his intent to hunt. Villagers darted into their homes, familiar with the noise. Dutch watched as the large alien disappeared quietly into the trees before turning. Big guy really could move quietly when he wanted to. Dutch shook his head and started inside the house to help Tanith cook.

**(Thank you for reading! Hope you have enjoyed! I would like to thank my friend Arie for editing this for me! I hope you enjoy!)**


End file.
